lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hornacis Mountain Range
Hornacis mountain range is located on the west of the Loen Kingdom, Bordered from the Intis Republic. Its main peak is six thousand meters above sea level. Nation of the Evernight In the Fourth Epoch, there existed a Nation of the Evernight at the main peak of Hornacis Mountain Range. They believed in the Ruler of the Evernight, the Mother of the Sky. The house of Antigonus Family, the descendant of Demon Wolf Flegrea, also resides there. Later the nation and Antigonus Family were eliminated by the Church of the Evernight Goddess. Antigonus, the sequence 1 angel, went mad and escaped to a palace at Hornacis Mountain. Rumor said the Antigonus family's legacy still buried there. It has attracted many Beyonders of the Fool Pathway to seek treasures and died there (because of the mad angel). Zaratul, after acquiring the Antigonus Family’s Notebook, also went there, probably seeking sequence 1 characteristic. But a piece of him was trapped in the Misty Town without him noticing it and he went mad advancing to sequence 1. Later there was also someone coming to Hornacis Mountain with the Fool card and left the card at the bottom of the throne where the Antigonus angel currently is. Foggy Town Foggy Town, where the Sealed Artifact 0-17 sent people to after she erased them, is connected to Hornacis Mountain through a sealed door. Although they have been confirmed to be alive through divination, all attempts to rescue them or locate them have failed. This place is also connected to the Sea of Ruins, due to the remnant lingering authorities left over from the battle between the Ancient Sun God and the members of Rose Redemption. Those who do not sleep when night falls in the Sea of Ruins are also transported here. This is suspected to be caused by the authority of the Evernight Goddess. This alternate world exists in perpetual night with empty houses all around as well as a cathedral. In the sky hangs a crimson moon which is usually obscured by fog but would periodically shine brightly upon the town when the fog clears slightly. Everything in this dimension is blocked from the outside world including the Spirit World as well as The Gray Fog. The town is seemingly deserted, with signs such as half-finished food and abandoned articles that suggest that the people who ostensibly once lived there have suddenly vanished without warning. While the half-finished food and drink appear to be untouched by decay and fit for human consumption, it is surmised that doing so would cause the individual who consumed the food or drink to be instantly turned into a marionette and hung up by their spiritual threads within the cathedral. This is because the food and drink all have a single spirit body thread implanted in them that extend back to the one responsible for the current state of the town: a berserk Sequence 1 Angel of the Fool Pathway suspected to be Antigonus. The angel is thought to reside somewhere above the dome of the cathedral as all the spirit body threads of the marionettes and half-finished food lead back to that location. Within the cathedral itself, numerous marionettes are suspended in the air by their spirit body threads, swaying gently, constantly mumbling the words "Hornacis Flegrea". These marionettes come in both genders a variety of ages, and are dressed in clothes spanning different time periods, indicating that they have been gathered over a long period of time. Anyone who sets foot within the cathedral will have their spirit body threads slowly drawn upwards to the dome of the cathedral. It is assumed that once all their spirit body threads are drawn upwards, the individuals will simply become yet another marionette hanging in the air. Only Sequence 5 Marionettists or higher of the Fool Pathway are able to resist having their spirit body threads drawn upwards by forcefully controlling their own spirit body threads and/or those of their companions. This requires them to focus on doing so somewhat. When the light of the crimson moon is unobstructed by the fog, these marionettes appear outside the cathedral in the streets of the town proper. They move about seemingly in a bizarre reenactment of how people in such a town would normally behave while uttering incomprehensible growls and moans.While they do not venture into the houses of their own accord, it is suspected that they may be able to if drawn, This is from an observation of how they are alerted to sounds of combat or the presence of fire (which they seem especially sensitive to), where they would immediately cease all activity to turn and glare at the source of the disturbance. It is assumed to be particularly dangerous to remain outside during this time or attract the attention of these marionettes in any way as the lunatic Mr. A, while in a ravenous state, ceased all movement when sensing the attention of the marionettes. Even the demigod, Lady Despair didn't dare to remain outside when the moon is unobstructed, despite being half insane. At the back of the cathedral is a sealed door leading out of Foggy Town that can be opened by inserting an obsidian stone into it and then inscribing a particular symbol. Inscribing the symbol from Antigonus Family will lead directly to a throne where the berserk, mythical creature form of the Antigonus Angel resides. Doing so would result in being turned instantly into a marionette. Inscribing the Dark Sacred Emblem that represent the Evernight Goddess would open a door that leads to a distant peak in the Hornacis mountain range. Category:Locations